The Western Crew: GrandLine Plains
by OraueTwins
Summary: AU Luffy is from a well known cowboy family in the Western GrandLine. He sets out with his horse, Taiyaki, to experience true adventure. While meeting great friends on his journy to nowhere in particular, how will he keep himself from hurting them with an unusual bloodlust? And how will they handle it? Cowboy!Luffy (Love that XD)No pairings,Summary may change.
1. New Arrival

**The Western Crew: Grand Line Plains**

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

**This was a pain to write. I spent two whole days researching on cowboys because I actually knew nothing about them! I had to look up what they wore, what they did, who they were, their history, lifestyles, past, Spanish roots, English terms, times, places, dates, countries, towns, weapons, etymology, how they started, where they came from and even horses! And that's not all of it… Argh, my headaches coming back…However, it was worth it. :)**

**Oh, and just to point out, swords weren't a common thing for cowboys to have. So, I've given Zoro 3 guns instead. And no, he doesn't put one in his mouth. That would be impossible to fire; Like, useless. And I know Usopp is a good sniper, but I've made Zoro the best. However, Luffy is the strongest fighter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. They're Oda's children.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

'The wind blew gently across the deserted land. Sand was taken along with it. Never knowing where it might end up. People's futures were the same. A small event, feeling, happening, sight, smell, sound, touch or even a person can make have a great impact on someone's life, and take it somewhere unknown. These small things are some of the most joyful moments in life…

But that have nothing to do with this story so forget it.'

"ARGH!" yelled a young man about the age of seventeen. He threw what seemed to be a diary into the air; landing quite a way away from him. He wore a red, sleeveless shirt with various golden buttons trailing down near the centre, a pair of pale light blue skinny jeans along with two guns sagging by his waist in perfect size leather holsters. Also, he wore a light brown, short-sleeved jacket, over his red shirt, which was unzipped and he had a dark red wild rag (bandana if you like) around his neck. His boots were once a strong brown, but now a pale colour due to the scorching sun. And, of course, atop his head was a Stetson hat which had a red ribbon tied tightly around it; not to be blown off by the wind.

"I hate writing!" he whined. His short, black ruffled hair shuffled with the breeze. A small, stich like scar was visually noticeable under his left eye. He lay unto his back, pouting. "Now I'm lost…" he mumbled to himself.

The surrounding area showed no sign of civilisation. It was almost like a desert, except for the fact that patches of colour dyed grass could be spotted in various areas and that it probably wasn't as hot as a proper desert. Though, it was still hot. "N-need a drink…!" panted the boy. The dry ground/sand beneath his back was slowly burning at his flesh under his clothes. "Hungry…!" he whined, again.

After a while, he reluctantly stood up. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "TAIYAKI!" as loud as he could. Soon after, a chocolate brown stallion with a blonde/almost white mane came trotting over to the young man. The horse was equipped with a saddle, reins and other essentials. "Shishishi! We'd better get moving!" he spoke in a cracking voice as he climbed up onto his horse. The two rode away in an unknown direction…

_*Shells Town*_

"Sheriff Morgan!" called an unknown man, who made his way up to said sheriff in a rush.

"Today's a great day." Spoke a man sitting comfortably in a chair, gazing out the open wall.

"U-uh, yes sir." replied the unknown colleague.

"I'm…Great!" exclaimed the sheriff as he spun around to face his 'underling' as he liked to call him, "Aren't I, Ripper?"

"Y-yes Sheriff!" agreed the one named Ripper. He was obviously intimidated by this man. The sheriff's lower jaw was covered a steel and he was also very tall with white-blonde hair. He was also known round these parts for his famous battle; **Gunfight at the K.O***. He would kill anyone who opposed him.

"So, what is it? Disturbing my precious time…!" he growled through the metal.

Ripper stood up straight, "Roronoa Zoro's hanging will commence in five hours!" he announced.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Perfect! My rank will go up with this! I could own this entire town if I wanted to!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, in one of the few cells at Morgan's base, a lone man sat locked behind bars; his hands tied behind his back. He wore a blood-stained long-sleeved shirt which was white with (barely noticeable) light green stripes and a brown short-sleeved jacket over the top. A black/dark green bandana was tied around his left arm and brown gloves covered his fairly large hands. He also had dark green jeans along with black riding boots. Beside him lay a Stetson hat the same colour as his jeans. With it off, natural green hair was revealed atop the man's head. Three golden tear-drop like earrings hanged from his left ear. His weapons were taken away from him by Sheriff Morgan.

He sighed. To be honest, he didn't want to die… he still had his dream he needed to fulfil.

* * *

"T-a-i-y-a-k-i~" he whined again for the tenth time in five minutes. He and his horse, Taiyaki, had been traveling for around four hours straight now. "I'm hungry~"

Taiyaki whipped his head and snorted. As if to say, "Quit whining" or "Hold on a while longer". People would think the horse was human.

In the distance, what seemed to look like a town came into view. It was blurred, but you could make out what looked like buildings.

"A town!" exclaimed the boy with joy.

Since the horse knew his rider inside out, he picked up his pace and began to canter towards the distant blur caused by the heat.

The cowboy drooled at the thought of sinking his teeth into some long awaited meat.

* * *

"Haha, you've only got one more hour to live, Roronoa Zoro!" mocked Morgan as he walked up to the imprisoned man's cell.

Zoro glared at the man. If he wasn't tied to a wall _and_ locked in a cell, he would've ripped this guy's head clean off!

"Don't look at me like that, you outlaw!" yelled Morgan before walking away.

Zoro stared at where the man had once been. How was he going to get out of this mess?

* * *

**Chapter one! Yay! I like the idea of this one. However, I don't know how I'm going to end this story yet… Oh well!**

*******Gunfight at the K.O ****- ****The ****Gunfight at the O.K. Corral**** was a ****gunfight**** that took place at about 3:00 p.m. on Wednesday, October 26, 1881, in ****Tombstone****, ****Arizona Territory****, and is generally regarded as the most famous gunfight in the history of the ****American Old West****. The gunfight, believed to have lasted only about thirty seconds, was fought between the outlaw ****Cowboys****Billy Clanton****, ****Tom McLaury**** and his brother ****Frank McLaury****, and the opposing lawmen ****Virgil Earp**** and his brothers ****Morgan**** and ****Wyatt Earp****, aided by ****Doc Holliday**** acting as a temporary deputy of Virgil. Cowboys ****Ike Clanton**** and ****Billy Claiborne**** ran from the fight unharmed, but Ike's brother Billy Clanton was killed, along with both McLaurys. Lawmen Doc Holliday, Morgan and Virgil Earp were wounded. Only Wyatt Earp came through the fight unharmed. The fight has come to represent a time in ****American history**** when the frontier was open range for outlaws opposed by law enforcement that was spread thin over vast territories, leaving some areas unprotected.**

**I like how I used Morgan in this! x**

******(I do not own this explaination)**


	2. The Meeting of the Two

**Chapter 2: The meeting of the Two**

**I forgot to mention, but in this story Luffy's going to be a 'mystery' to the others. But apparently, his family is well known (for something unknown, for now).**

**Also, Taiyaki is a food (if you don't get the joke in this chapter). There really nice, you should try one**

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Taiyaki and the cowboy finally made it to the town. Dowdy houses sat on either sides of the main street and people flattered back and forth. It wasn't busy, but then again, it wasn't empty.

"FOOD!" shouted the raven-haired boy as he jumped off the horse and began to search for a place to eat; Taiyaki trailing behind. Once he had spotted one, the teen left the horse outside and happily trotted into the saloon. He sat down on one of the stools and called over the bartender. He ordered what he had spent most of his time daydreaming over; meat. He also got something for Taiyaki as well. Once his order had arrived, he (basically) inhaled it.

After food was out the way, he began to ask for information on the town.

"You want to know about this town?" questioned the bartender. He placed the cup he was currently washing down and leaned over to face the boy. "Well, first off, there's Sheriff Morgan…"

"Morgan? Who's that?"

The people in the bar froze. He didn't know Morgan? Was this kid born yesterday?

"Y-you don't know him?" replied the bartender. His eyes didn't seem to move from the boy.

"Nope. Never heard of him." He said bluntly; confused as to why the people suddenly stopped moving and decided to stare at him. Did he have something on his face? That would be embarrassing.

"Morgan's a terrifying man… If anyone was to oppose him, they'd be killed in seconds flat!" shrieked a townsmen sitting next to the young man, "He's already captures that merciless bounty hunter; Roronoa Zoro!" The others in the bar shivered at the name.

"Rironua Zolo?" the cowboy blinked. "Hahaha! What an interesting name!"

Was this kid serious? He just made a _joke_ about that 'demon in disguise's' name!

"I wanna meet him!"

…

"WHAT?!" screamed all the people who had heard that… that… Death wish! Why on _earth _would you want to meet someone like _that_?!

But, before they could even ask such a thing, the young cowboy has already left the bar in their shock. _'Just who the hell is that kid…?'_ they all thought as they stared at the slightly swaying and creaking saloon door where the boy had exited from.

Outside, the young lad looked around to find anything that could have something to do with this 'Sheriff Morgan' or whatever… In which he did. Not so far away was a fairly large western lodge with a sign which read 'Sheriff' hanging at its side. The teen walked over to it with his horse following behind. The horse came up to his side and let out a low snort.

"Hm? Oh! We're going to go meet a bounty hunter!" exclaimed the horse's rider. Taiyaki stopped in his tracks, "What?" questioned the boy. The Arabian stomped a hoof onto the ground. "Eh~? Why can't we go?" whined the young man. He was obviously able to somewhat understand the animal. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" he begged. Taiyaki stood still for a while, before snorting once again and walking up towards the teen. "YAY!" he yelled with happiness. And so, the two made their way up to the lodge.

* * *

He stared at the ceiling with emotionless eyes. He was in deep thought, trying to figure a way to escape this place.

Nothing came to mind.

He sighed for the third time that day. And it was probably going to be his last.

'_20 minutes, huh?'_ he thought to himself. "Damn…" he mumbled. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten in a while. His stomach growled at him. "Shut up." he growled back.

"Are you the bounty hunter?"

Zoro whipped his head at the voice. On the other side of the bars stood a young man, with a small scar under his left eye.

"Who are you?" hissed the prisoner.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" announced the visitor.

"And? What do you want?"

"…Dunno." He replied.

Zoro sweatdropped at this.

_***Meanwhile…***_

"Sheriff!" Ripper yelled as he ran into said man's room.

"WHAT?!" shouted Morgan.

"Hah..Hah.. T-there's an unknown h-horse outside!" he panted.

"Horse?"

_***Outside***_

"Is it yours?"

"No…Is it yours?"

"No…"

A confused conversation between two men as they try to figure out why there's a horse 'patiently waiting' outside the lodge.

"Is it the Sheriff's?"

"Who knows?"

...

"Wanna go get lunch?"

"Sure."

Just then, an angry Morgan came running over to the two men shouting, "OI! Where's the horse?!"

"S-sheriff! It's here!" pointed out one of the two. As if on cue, the horse snorted; catching Morgan's attention. The two stared at each other for a while. Until the horse turned around, lifted its tail up, and showed Sheriff its butt.

Morgan's hands clenched into fists. A horse was making fun of him? Guess horse meat is on the menu tonight. On the other hand, the two men, who had found the horse, were currently snickering behind their hands; trying to contain their laughter. However, that didn't last long. In a blink of an eye, Morgan had shot the two down. No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever made fun of Morgan. Let alone laugh at him.

"Now then…" the Sheriff moved closer to the horse, which had already turned to face him again, "You're next…!"

* * *

"Hmmmmm…" Luffy had been thinking for a while now; Why had he come to see the bounty hunter, again? "Oh!" He placed a fist on top of his palm. "I came because I thought you sounded cool!"

"…Huh?" was the only reply he got.

Zoro was dumbfounded. This was probably the strangest conversation he'd ever had. Scratch that, that was stupidest reason in the entire west for wanting to meet a merciless man like him.

When his thoughts came back to reality, he realised that Luffy had left. He left the matter alone, though. He didn't really care…

Meanwhile, Luffy raced outside and, once again, cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "TAIYAKI!" as loud as he could.

* * *

Just as Morgan was about to strike a punch at the immature horse, a loud, unfamiliar voice shouted a…food?

The horses ears pricked up and he began to make his way to where his name was being called; ignoring the angry sheriff.

"Oi!" he yelled after the horse, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Around the back, Luffy and Taiyaki meet up.

"There you are!" said the teen as he ran up to his horse. "Quick! Follow me! I've got an idea!" he called turning back from where he had come from.

Taiyaki had a bad feeling, but quickly pushed it aside and chased after his rider; he didn't want that raging man from earlier to find him now, did he?

The two walked up to a cell. Roronoa Zoro sat inside.

"Oh? You came back." He said.

"Yep! We're gonna get you out of here!" Luffy exclaimed as he gestured to him and his horse.

"You don't mean you going to…"

"Exactly!" he pulled out a rope from inside one of the bags hanging from the horse's saddle and tied it tightly around the bars of the cell, before tying the other end through a hook attached to the horse's saddle. Taiyaki immediately know what the boy was thinking and just gave up the idea of trying to persuade him to stop. Since when did it ever work anyway?

The young man hopped onto his horse and pulled the reins. Taiyaki ran forwards with as much strength as possible and the cells bars came off there hinges; freeing the man.

"They weren't so tough." Pointed out Luffy as he stepped off Taiyaki and walked up to the _once_ a prisoner. He untied his hands and threw the rope away. "You're free!"

"Thanks." Said Zoro as he rubbed his wrists were the ropes once were. He looked up at his saviour; _'Where's Morgan?'_ he thought. Just then, said man came rushing into the room.

"Found you…!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**…**

**Wanna go get lunch?**


	3. The Escape

**Chapter Three: The Escape**

**Enjoy, once again!**

* * *

"Found you…!" growled Morgan as he crept closer to the two men and the horse.

Luffy blinked at the man, "Who are you?" he asked Morgan.

"You don't know me? I'm the great Sheriff Morgan! How could you not know?!"

"Because I don't." Luffy simply snapped back. Taiyaki made a snickering sound. The sheriff turned to the horse.

"Why you…!" he growled. Then, at the corner of his eye, he noticed the man he had once held prisoner; "Roronoa Zoro! Che, so you escaped?" he cursed under his breath. "I'm guessing you helped him…" he turned to Luffy.

"Yep! Zoro seems like a cool guy!" he laughed happily at what he had accomplished.

"Again with that logic…" mumbled Zoro as he looked away from the boy (embarrassed?).

"Well, no matter…" spoke Morgan, "…You're all going to die for opposing me!" he pulled out a pistol and aimed at Luffy. Zoro was about to reach for his own guns, only to find that he didn't have them on him. He mumbled a curse under his breath before pointing out the obvious to Luffy.

"Can you deal with him? I've gotta go find my guns." he requested.

"Sure! No problem!" replied the cowboy as he smiled his usual smile. Zoro ran off to search for his three treasures; leaving Luffy to deal with the nuisance (though Taiyaki is there, too).

"Don't get cocky, boy!" snarled the Sheriff.

A small, evil-like smile made its way along Luffy's face. The horse backed away, knowing what was coming next, "Oh? A duel, huh?" the teen made eye contact with Morgan. His eyes could intimidate a tiger! The Sheriff shivered as he stared hopelessly into the boy's unforgiving eyes.

'_W-What is this feeling?'_ thought Morgan with his eyes-wide, _'F-Fear?'_ realisation hit him. _'Fear…!'_

"Well? Ain't ya gonna shot?" the cowboy's speak patterns had completely changed. He no longer had that sweet, childish voice, either. It was now a deep, mocking one. His face looked merciless. A creepy grin plastered to it. The Sheriff didn't move; he wouldn't, he shouldn't… he couldn't. Fear had struck him silly. His legs would no longer obey him. His tight grip on his gun lessened and it fell to the floor. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face, his heart wouldn't stop racing.

Luffy pulled one of his two caliber cavalry revolvers out from its leather holder and aimed at Morgan. His creepy smile grew bigger with a, "Bye bye~"

BANG!

* * *

Zoro ran around the place like a headless chicken. He had no idea where he was going. He grabbed for the handle on a closed door closest to him and forced it open. Inside was a desk. And on that desk was a picture of Morgan.

'_The Sheriff's room?'_ he thought as he looked around. Pictures were hanging for the walls. And all of them were of Morgan. "Gross…." Zoro mumbled to himself. Well, if this was the Sheriff's room, his guns were probably in here, right?

With that thought in mind, the green-haired man searched the surprisingly clean room. He looked in desk draws, behind picture frames (you never know) and under the desk; not there. There wasn't really much in the room, do why couldn't he find them?

He sighed and slumped onto the office's wooden chair. Resting his head back against the top of it, he looked up. He paused…

"You're kidding, right?" above his head, tied to the ceiling with rope, were his three guns and three leather holsters, along with two bullet straps with the accompanied bullets. He stood on the desk, hoping that it would hold his weight, and reached for his treasures. Once successfully obtaining them, he placed the bullet straps and gun holders around his waist (two of the holster on one side, one on the other) and twirled two of his guns around his fingers before easily placing them into their rightful leather pockets. The third was loaded with a few bullets (it seemed to be empty before) and, like the others, it dropped snuggly into the leather.

"Good to have you back." Zoro mused as he looked at his revolvers. The two on his left were his newest ones. Had had gotten them around 3 months ago. One had a red handle, while the other was a deep black. On his right, the gun he had for the longest had a pure white handle. He had been given the revolver when a close friend of his had died.

Not bothering to begin remembering his past, Zoro dashed out the door and started to make his way back to where Morgan and Luffy where at.

After, once again, running round like a headless chicken, Zoro finally made it to the entrance where the two where. Just then, he heard a gunshot from inside. _'I'd better go help him. He did save me and all, _and_ he's up against that Morgan of all things.' _He though as he grabbed one of his guns and bolted into the room.

He was meet with an unexpected sight. The boy wasn't losing at all; he was utterly and completely overwhelming his opponent! Zoro froze as he saw Morgan coiled on the cold floor littered with bullet holes. He was surprisingly still alive! A pool of blood surrounded him; fleeing from his wounds. Luffy was standing tall over him, an uncharacteristic smirk attached to his once fragile looking face. Where had the innocent boy from before gone? The look in his eyes sent a shiver racing down Zoro's spine. It was ruthless.

The young cowboy turned and faces the man who had just entered. "Oh? 'elcome back." he spoke as his grin never faded. "Just cleanin' up." Zoro didn't move. The boy turned back to the Sheriff. He aimed his gun directly at Morgan's heart as his eyes narrowed and his smirk grew bigger.

"P-Please…! D-Don't do it…!" Morgan begged.

"Hmph, pathetic."

Click.

BANG!

Zoro watch in shock, not fear, as the once terrifying Sheriff took his last breathe. He slowly turned his gazed onto the man's killer.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a faked confused tone.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" questioned back Zoro. There was definitely something wrong with this teen.

The said teen paused. His hat shadowed his menacing eyes and his smile faded. "…gh."

"What was that?"

"…nough."

"Huh?"

"Not enough!" his eyes came back from under his hat with full force; the evil grin making its way back to his face. He pointed his gun at Zoro with no hesitation. Almost immediately, he sent a bullet swirling at the man.

Zoro dodged as the bullet grazed his cheek. A small trail of blood stroked at his face. He watched as the boy in front of him smirked at the red liquid. _'Bloodlust?' _Zoro thought as he dodged yet another bullet. Suddenly, his earlier conversation with the boy sprang into his head. (A/N: It's in the last chapter)

_***Flashback***_

"_Are you the bounty hunter?"_

_Zoro whipped his head at the voice. On the other side of the bars stood a young man, with a small scar under his left eye._

"_Who are you?" hissed the prisoner. _

"_I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" announced the visitor. _

_***Flashback End***_

'_D…' _he mumbled in his thoughts. The D family were famous for their ruthlessness and merciless. A few were known for having bloodlust. _'He must be one of them…'_

Zoro found his way behind the cowboy. Luffy quickly turned and aimed at the man _'He's fast…!'_ stated the bounty hunter in his thoughts.

However, before the D could shoot, Taiyaki snatched the gun from his hand. The horse had decided not to interfere with the fight with the Sheriff, however, Luffy would certainly regret it if he killed this man. He gestured a quick snort and Zoro, realizing what the horse was trying to say, took this chance to catch the raven-haired teen off guard. Before Luffy could even blink, Zoro had given him a whack to the back of the neck; knocking him unconscious. Before he fell to the blood-stained floor, Zoro swiftly caught him.

"What a handful…"

Taiyaki grunted in agreement.

* * *

**I'm tired.**


	4. Fern

**I just wanted to say, I got the inspiration to do this story from a picture on DeviantART called Cowboy Trio by SybLaTortue! It's really good :D**

**Whaah! Sorry this is so short and also late! I SERIOUSLY can't think of how to continue this! Please help me if you can! TToTT**

**But in any case, this chapter is dedicated to **_**DarkestHourBeforeTheDawn**_**! She helped me think of the name Fern as well! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Now then, on with da chapter!**

* * *

'_Ugh…Where am I?' _Luffy slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself bobbing up and down slightly. He jumped upright as soon as he realised that he was sitting atop Taiyaki, who was currently walking with Luffy on his back. "Taiyaki?" said the cowboy. He looked to his left; they were quite a way away from Shells Town, as it was now a distant blur.

"Finally, awake?" Luffy whipped his head to his right. Zoro was riding alongside him on a black horse which snorted as he spoke.

Luffy blinked, "Zoro?" he questioned. Why was Zoro here? What had happened to Sheriff Morgan? Why had he just woken up? Ah. He remembered. He killed Morgan and began attacking Zoro afterwards.

He hung his head down, "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Hmm? For what?"

"Well… Everything!" he exclaimed dramatically as he raise his arms in the air to emphasize his point. "I attacked you!"

Zoro blinked once then proceeded to burst out laughing; causing his horse to come to a stop.

"Wha-Why are you laughing?! I'm serious!" exclaimed Luffy as he gritted his teeth, somewhat annoyed at the other man's sudden outburst of laughter. Taiyaki also stopped.

Still panting from the laughing, Zoro managed to finally speak; "Well…" he calmed his breathing, "It's not like it's all your fault, is it? It runs in your family, after all."

"Y-You knew?"

"Huh? Of course; who hasn't heard of the D family?" he snorted. His horse whipped its head and grunted, as if thinking the same thing.

"Hm?" Luffy's gaze turned to the black horse, noticing that he hadn't seen it before. "Zoro, where did you get the horse?"

Gently tapping the side of the horse's neck, he replied, "I took her from the Sheriff's lodge. She was just standing there anyway."

"So, you stole her?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But who cares? I'm already a criminal, anyway." He spoke without a care in the world.

"Have you given her a name?" said Luffy, immediately curious.

"A name?" Zoro pondered on that for a bit. "I didn't really think it mattered."

"What?! Of course it matters! A horse is a man's best friend! Right, Taiyaki?" Luffy said as he patted Taiyaki's head affectionately. In turn, the horse snorted and jumped a little, causing his rider to giggle childishly. "So," he turned to Zoro, "what are you going to name her?"

"…"

"…?"

"… Dunno." Zoro stated bluntly, without giving it much thought.

"You have to give her a name! Oh, I know! How about Fern?" Luffy suggested.

"Fern? Why Fern? It's a horse, not a plant."

"There are people with the name Fern, you know! And besides, I think it's cool." He protested. "Matches your hair as well." He added.

"Oi!" shouted Zoro. He turned away, ignoring Luffy's laughing fit.

"Tch. Fine! Fern it is." He suddenly piped up.

"Yay! Hey, Fern!" he called to the horse. Fern snorted leaped a bit, liking her knew name.

"Now then, where are we off to now?" Zoro asked.

"'We?' You mean you're coming with me?" Luffy exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Of course, I'm in your debt after all, since you got me out of that Sheriff's jail."

"… I see. But-" before Luffy could even continue, a group of men on horses ran straight past them, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Shouts of "Get back here!" and "You third rate chef!" echoed across the land.

In front of the group, a single man was seemingly running away. Shouting back at them, "It's your fault for being tricked so easily!"

The said man had bright blonde hair which covered his left eye. He wore black skinny jeans with a brown belt and a blue vest top with a long black jacket over the top. His clothing wasn't scruffy and old, but looked new and posh: he wasn't a cowboy. But by looking at the bags he was carrying, which had plates, forks and such sticking out, you could tell that he's a chef.

The group ran into the distance with shouts still being heard.

"… What was that all about?"

"They're heading in the same direction as us as well."

"Did you think we'll see them again?"

"… I hope not."

Oh, but that wasn't true.

Not at all.

* * *

**Please check out our story poll on our account! The story with the most votes will be made and published!**


End file.
